


Blooding the Soul

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Darker Reflections: Huang [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 50_darkfics, GFY, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patiently waiting, watching for the opportunity, ruthlessly forcing himself to lock away any compassion, any empathy he had for humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blooding the Soul

He was seventeen when he killed for the first time. Four years since his parents had been killed by Sao, four years of finding a way to get into the gang the man ran. Patiently waiting, watching for the opportunity, ruthlessly forcing himself to lock away any compassion, any empathy he had for humanity. Only his burning desire for revenge, his devotion to family, and the cold rage for the system that had let his parents' murderer walk free.

The first person he killed wasn't much older than himself, a boy who wanted to get into the gang as much as Huang, seeing the money and the women and the sense of brotherhood. He didn't realize the danger he put himself in when he crossed paths with a quiet kid doing homework at Sao's home, a kid good at being invisible and listening, waiting for a chance to present itself.

When the boy was told to come back with some proof that he could be useful, Huang perked up, waiting for him to leave before packing up his books, and asking, ever so politely, if he could be excused, as he wished to go to the library. An excuse he'd honed since he had come here with his sister, and used to learn the city street by street, the places to go, and the places to avoid. Sometimes, he even actually went to the library, voracious for knowledge he could use in his quest for vengeance.

He offered to help the boy get into the gang, telling him he knew a place where he could get in and out quickly, and make himself a name in the process. He didn't tell him that it was a place where his death would soon fall between the cracks, especially if they found evidence of another junkie overdosing.

The teen agreed to meet him that weekend, where and when Huang told him to show up, and he had the first part of a plan in mind to execute. The next part was riskier, but if he could avoid the vice squad, he'd have the most important element in the plan he was rapidly putting together. A quick trip to the warehouse he had in mind got him a needle, and then all he needed to find were gloves, and something which he could use to knock the other boy silly while he gave him the injection.

The street was empty when the boy met him, and Huang led him to the warehouse, promising that despite the looks, the trip would yield results. He barely had a chance to react to Huang swinging a board before it smashed into the side of his head, knocking him to the ground. Five minutes later, the needle lay beside him as Huang carefully looked for any signs of his own presence.

Something else he'd learned in the last four years. Never leave any sign of yourself at a crime. Even if you could afford a good lawyer, you needed to be careful, and he couldn't afford any lawyer at all. Not yet.

When news of the boy's death made its way back to Sao, he shrugged it off, saying that a junkie made a poor family member. Huang merely smiled, and nodded, and turned his attention back to his homework. There would be time enough in the future to take credit for deaths he caused.


End file.
